


A Good Morning

by YaoiDokiDoki



Series: FLUFF Oneshots [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Crybaby Vinsmoke Sanji, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Oneshot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Roronoa Zoro, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/YaoiDokiDoki
Summary: Sanji's life is a mess. But thank God for Marimos.Short drabble of Zoro beingsoftwith Sanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: FLUFF Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828339
Comments: 8
Kudos: 467





	A Good Morning

Sanji's brain stirred, his senses waking up one at a time. First he felt the warm bulk behind him and wrapped around him, then he felt, rather than heard, the muffled snores reverberating through his back. He felt zoro's mouth against the back of his neck, soft puffs of air tickling his nape. His mind cleared up a little at the sensation, and with his eyes still closed, his hand reached up to tangle his fingers in zoro's hair. The snores stopped briefly, and the heavy hand wrapped around his waist from behind curled even more tightly around him. It was a pleasant feeling. Made him feel warm and _safe_. 

"Wake'n up already?” slurred a heavy voice from behind him.

Sanji smiled a little, and slowly opened his eyes. They still stung, and were probably swollen, but once he saw the light filtering in through the window his heart sank a little, it was time to get up. Another long day awaited him. But first things first. 

"I..." He started, then stopped. A lump inexplicably rose in his throat, and he had to swallow twice to push it down.

"I'm sorry."

For all the trouble. For not being good enough. For making you go through all this even though it's my problem and mine alone. The guilt ate away sanji's insides, but he knew Zoro. He knew he couldn't say all this out loud. God he loved Marimo so much. He didn't want to burden him, but he'd go insane if he didn't have Zoro beside him. Even though it only meant trouble for Zoro. But he needed Zoro. Like he needed air to breathe. 

Zoro lay still for all of five seconds, then sighed.

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

Sanji chuckled inspite of the tears stinging his eyes, and he felt Zoro smile too.

"I love you." He whispered, his tears overflowing and soaking into his pillow.

"That's more like it." Zoro hummed appreciatively and pushed himself up on his elbows, trapping sanji between his arms, and looked at him, who was still curled up sideways, refusing to look at Zoro.

Then he leaned down, and bit sanji's earlobe.

"Ah!" Sanji turned to face him, "That hu-"

"I love you too. Sanji."

"God," Zoro laughed, "I'd never thought you would be such a crybaby, you know?” even as his arms went around Sanji once more, engulfing him and hugging him tightly, chest to chest, his body fitting so perfectly with his own, within his arms, like a matching puzzle piece.

"Shut up," Sanji sniffled, and snuggled closer.


End file.
